Numb
by BabyYourNotAlone
Summary: A teacher takes a particular liking to Blaine and things go to far. Who comes to the rescue? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Slight graphic rape.

* * *

He should have known by the look.

Mr. Hughes always seemed to favor Blaine over the rest of his students, but Blaine figured it was because he felt bad for the poor boy. Math was his absolute worse subject after all. And during all of those after school sessions for his calculus class Blaine had started noticing Mr. Hughes giving him a look. A look like Blaine was a piece of meat or an animal at the zoo. A looked like he want to ravish him on the desk at any moment.

Mr. Hughes wasn't bad looking. Actually ask any girl or gay boy at that school, he was _gorgeous_. And Blaine found himself flirting every once and a while but that meant nothing, right?

It didn't mean he wanted it…

It was around three in the afternoon the next day. They didn't have glee rehearsal that day because that's the day football and Cheerios meet. He knew Sue would be mad at him for skipping but glee met on the other days so his math help _had_ to be that day.

Blaine was in his math class at the back of the school. Usually there were a few other kids but since sports met on that day all of the kids had prior engagements. That left Blaine by himself with Mr. Hughes.

He didn't notice the way he was being looked at.

He didn't notice Mr. Hughes getting up to lock the door.

He didn't notice a chair being pulled up beside his desk and a hot breath that smelled of cinnamon and coffee ghosting at his ear.

At least.. He _tried_ not to…

"Alone.." Mr. Hughes whispered and placed his lips onto Blaine's throat. Blaine's breath hitched. He felt himself shaking and sweating already. He knew he must've gone paler. Blaine brought his hands up to shove the man off of him but both of his wrists were caught in one of the man's large fists.

"Let's not be difficult, baby, I know you want it too. Why else would you have skipped practice to come see boring old me? I was almost tempted to make you go so that I could come and watch your splits." Mr. Hughes stood and pressed his hips into Blaine shoulder and Blaine could feel the man's erection pressing against him. The older man pulled out a pair of cheap handcuffs and cuffed Blaine's hands together around the pole of the seat.

Blaine never knew his eyes could widened so much but soon figured out they could as Mr. Hughes knelt in front of him. "I bet you love this. I hear gays love it rough. I'm not gay myself but I know a good fuck when I see one."

"M-mr. Hughes.. P-please don't. Don't do this." Blaine spoke for the first time.

"Please, we're past formalities at this point. Call me Danny," Mr. Hughes-Danny- spoke smugly "And we're doing this. You come into my class everyday dressed in this uniform and expect me not to do anything about it? I know you want me too.." Danny dropped his voice back into a whisper for the last part and suddenly Blaine knew how Kurt felt With Karofsky as he was tugged into a hard kiss. Blaine's mouth was pried open and a tongue was shoved into it. Blaine felt a hand traveling down his shirt and onto his pants. His crotch was squeezed and his pants tugged down.

Blaine bit down on Danny's tongue and once his mouth was free he started screaming- making it impossible to here the talking in the hall or pounding on the door. Danny threw Blaine to the floor with a line of swears and filthy words but Blaine kept screaming. His screams peaked higher and higher as the teacher dropped to his knees so he could ease himself in to Blaine.

* * *

"Because I couldn't find Lord Tubbington anywhere, Artie, weren't you liste-" Brittany was cut off but a collective shush from the group and stopped pushing Artie's chair as the group stopped. Ryder, Kitty, Brittany, Artie, Jake, and Marley were on their way to meet Blaine here and let him know them and the rest of the glee club were going out to Breadsticks since all sports ended early due to rain. They stopped and quieted, however, when they heard the screaming.

"That.. It sounds like Blaine." Marley said in a pained toned and looked over to Jake. Jake immediately took action, pounding on the door and shaking the handle.

"Can't you pick it, dude?" Ryder said panicked.

"You're confusing me with Puck. I may be a womanizer but I'm not a criminal… Damnit!" he cried and started shoving himself against the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach Bieste shouted, already pulling her keys out because of the screaming.

* * *

When Blaine heard the door slam open he let out a sob of relief. He felt Danny freeze inside of him. He was already about a quarter of the way in but with his size and without any proper preparation he had never felt more pain in his entire life.

Danny was tackled to the floor and Blaine felt a jacket being tossed over him. He was vaguely aware Brittany's ramblings of 'I don't get it? What's happening? What's going on?'. He heard a voice, Marley, babbling into a phone. No doubt in his mind that it was 911. He felt two different hands on his back which helped him focus on something other than sobs and panics from his friends and other passing students.

A few minutes later Blaine felt a panic rising in his chest and despite his attempts at being calm he felt himself black out…

* * *

It was bright.

Blaine knew that even with his eyes closed. He could feel himself in a pair of pants and a shirt that wasn't his. Blaine tried to opened his eyes but it was just too bright to try, especially with the tell tale signs of a migraine creeping up into his head.

"Kiddo?" He heard. Blaine recognized the voice. "Can you open your eyes? It's me, Burt. Kurt's dad.."

'_Burt_.' Blaine's head screamed as a relief. His eyes finally fluttered open and he recoiled at the harsh light but his gaze found Burt's. Burt had a serious face but he nodded to the corner.

Blaine looked over to where he nodded only to find Kitty standing there. Her expression was concerned, he could tell. But he could also tell that she was trying to hide that expression with boredom and annoyance. Eventually after they shared a long stare she gave up and just let the concern wash over her as she walked up to take his hand. Blaine flinched but didn't move.

"The whole glee club was here. Even Mr. Shue, Miss Pillsbury, Coach Sue, Bieste… Sam was asked to leave after trying to bust in here and Brittany went with him. The rest left when I told them I would keep them updated. Ryder was going to stay but I could tell it was hurting him to be here so I made him leave too. I know how you feel. I only told Ryder this but… I was molested in the sixth grade at a sleep over. It wasn't nearly as bad as this but I want you to know that the minute I'm home I'm going to pack a bag so if you call me I can be with you in an instant. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and with a moment's hesitation Kitty left. It was Burt who spoke next.

"Nice girl.. She called me when you're parents didn't pick up because she recognized the name and knew your history with Kurt. I stopped by your house to see if your parents were home and to fill them in… A neighbor said to me as I knocked..'If you're looking for the Anderson's, they're on a sixth month cruise around Europe, left a month ago.' My first thought was, 'Well I know Blaine couldn't _possibly_ be with them because just one week ago he was asking to marry my son.." Burt paused for a long moment and Blaine felt tears dripping down his face but he said nothing. "I came to the only logical decision in my head-which you are not to argue with.. That you're staying with Carole, Finn, and I.."

* * *

The rest of the time at the hospital was surprisingly quick. Soon enough Blaine was curled under Kurt's blankets, with Kurt's pajamas on, his stomach full of soup-which Carole practically forced down his throat, and he had an old movie off Kurt's shelf playing numbly in the background as he tried to sleep.

Blaine pondered texting Sam to let him know he was fine. Or texting Jake to thank him for tackling Mr. Hughes to the ground even though he got a sprained wrist and bloody lip out of it. He dialed Kitty's number a few times and then Kurt's but eventually his phone was placed across the room. He didn't want to deal with it right now.

He felt numb.

Blaine knew that soon enough he would flooded with emotion but he would rather have that over the numbness.

For now though Blaine stayed in bed, dozing off every once in a while. This incident hurt him more than he was letting on but he wasn't about to let it get to him.

Because no one brings down Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This wasn't going to be a real story but if you guys like it enough I'll write more. I'm excepting glee prompts so send them to me on here or my tumblr which is .com_


	2. Update!

_AU: So this has gotten eight follows. If I get two more then I'll post a few more short chapters :D Thanks for the follows!_


End file.
